


カツ丼　～Katsudon～

by mioh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (don't say i didn't warn you), Bittersweet Ending, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Trumps Hate, Hiroko's pov, M/M, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, 日本語, 翻訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioh/pseuds/mioh
Summary: とき卵とパン粉を豚肉につけるのに、いちいち神経をつかうことはない。寛子はもう30年もこの料理をつくってきた。運がよければ、次の30年もつくり続けている。寛子がこの料理をつくるのは、バルセロナから帰ってくる勇利とヴィクトルのため。ひとりの胸には銀色の、ふたりの指には金色の、まるく輝くものがある。ーーこの作品は、azrionaさんの作品"Katsudon"の日本語翻訳版です。This work is japanese translation of  “Katsudon” by azriona-san. Thank you, azriona!





	カツ丼　～Katsudon～

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Katsudon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483281) by [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona). 



> 【作者より】  
> 　ベータ版を読んでくださったdrinkingcocoaさん、hannibalnuxvomicaさん、そしてxxsilverrose22xxさん に、この場を借りてお礼申し上げます。Hannibalnuxvomica へのベータ版は [ Fandom Trumps hate auction ](https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/)のものを元にしています。ご協力ありがとうございます！
> 
> 　カツ丼のレシピは [こちら ](http://www.japanesecooking101.com/katsudon-recipe/)と、[ こちら ](https://norecipes.com/katsudon-pork-cutlet-rice-bowl/)の記事を参考にしました。（どちらもとってもおいしそうで、少し時間をかければ簡単につくれるレシピですよ。）
> 
> 【訳者より】  
> 　この作品は、azrionaさんによる短編 ” Katsudon “ の日本語訳です。こころよく翻訳を許可してくださったazrionaさん、ありがとうございます！  
> 　This work is japanese translation of “Katsudon” by azriona-san. Thank you, azriona!
> 
> 【2019.1.21 追記】azrionaさんから許可をいただき、日本の投稿サイト[ Pixiv ](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=10647066)へも掲載させていただくことになりました！
> 
>  
> 
> 　年齢制限：全年齢
> 
> 　CP種別：勝生寛子／勝生利也, 勝生勇利／ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ
> 
> 　主要登場キャラクター：勝生寛子, 勝生利也 , 勝生勇利の両親, 勝生勇利一家 , 勝生勇利 , ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ , 奥川ミナコ , 西郡優子 , 西郡豪 , 西郡家の3つ子姉妹 , 西郡ループ , 西郡ルッツ , 西郡アクセル , マッカチン
> 
> 　追加タグ：アニメ公式後 , 料理 , しっかりした大人の関係 , 寛子視点 , 女性キャラクター視点 , 別キャラクター視点 , ほろ苦い結末 , （警告はしましたよ） , 反Trump

 

　『イベリア航空2725便、バルセロナ発 マドリッド行き　は、搭乗手続き中です。ご搭乗の前に、お手持ちの荷物をもう一度、ご確認ください』

 

_その１：　トンカツをつくります。豚のロース肉の両面に、塩とこしょうを揉みこみます。そして小麦粉をまぶしましょう。_

 

　厨房がゴマ油の香ばしいにおいに満ちてくると、寛子はまぶたを閉じた。日帰り温泉では、表彰台にあがった勇利が銀メダルを首にかけた瞬間からすでにおおわらわ、でも今の彼女に聞こえるのは、油のぱちぱちはじける音と、湯気のしゅうしゅう鳴る音だけ。宴会場にいる客たちは、このあと1時間はずっと、お酒やらワインやらビールやらで楽しく過ごす。テレビのチャンネルがずっとフィギュアスケート中継にあわせたままになっていても、誰も文句を言わない。あと48時間は、祝杯の気分に水をさすなんてできっこない。

　寛子は笑顔をおさえきれない。微笑みは喉の奥から次々とこみあげてきて、どれも今か今かと出番を待っている。そのせいで息をつくのが苦しくなったりもするけれど、寛子は気にしない。お産のときみたいだ。苦痛に耐えて、でもその痛みの先に、新しいはじまりが待っている。

　喧噪が厨房のなかへ流れ込んできて、入ってきた利也のうしろで戸が閉まると音はまたくぐもった。調理台にもたれた利也は深く、安堵の息をつく ―― 静けさにほっとしているようだ。ゆーとぴあをふたりだけで切り盛りするのは大変だ。でも勇利と真利をバルセロナまで送り出すのを、寛子はためらったりしなかった。

 

**寛子は厨房から飛び出して、駆けていく ―― すると戸口に知らない人物がいて、昔自分が見送った17歳の少年を想像していた彼女は腕を広げたまま、足を少し滑らせて立ち止まる。**

**勇利が力なく肩を落とし、背を小さくまるめて、不安定に玄関に立っていた。ぶかぶかのコートを着て帽子を耳までかぶり、かけている眼鏡は館内のぬくもりで、くもっている。**

**その目の表情はうかがえず、もしこのひとと道ですれ違っても、息子だなんて気づかないかもしれない。寛子の胸に痛みが広がっていく。**

**「さあて、勇利をお届けにあがりました！」うたうようにミナコが言った。勇利を連れてきた彼女の皮肉を無視して、寛子はその青年を、見る。さまざまな思いが渦巻く。**

**興奮、困惑、腹立ち……そして、愛しさ。**

**このひとは、5年前に見送った男の子じゃない。父親の服を引っ張り出して着てみては得意になっていたような、あの小さな男の子は、もういないんだ。今の勇利は、まるで古ぼけたセーターをみじめに着ているみたい。眼鏡のくもりがうすれてきて、その奥にふたつの目が見えてきたが、待ち受ける冒険に挑むような輝きは、そこにはない。ぼんやりと、あきらめに満ちている。青年はどうにか母親の視線をとらえたが、できるだけ小さく縮こまって、誰にも気づかれまい、関心をもたれまいとしている。**

**勇利が帰ってきた！**

**このひとは勇利じゃない。**

**なにがこの子をこんなにしたの？**

**ああ、どうしたら……**

**5年ものあいだ寛子がかかえていた思いは、我が子の傷ついた顔を前に散りぢりに消えていき、残ったのは寛子のそばでうずうずしていた幼い日の勇利の記憶、小さくて傷ひとつなく、安心をもとめて母の体に顔をうずめていた、赤ちゃんの頃の記憶。**

**思い出から遠く離れてしまった我が子に微笑みかけて、ずっとなかった謝罪の言葉を振り払ってカツ丼を食べさせたのは、ほかにこの子にしてやれることが、なにもなかったから。**

**なにものも、過去の勇利を連れ戻してはくれない。なにものも、この子に笑顔を取り戻してやれない。この子が泣いて震えていたあのときの記憶なんかじゃなく、強さと自信と信念を。**

　寛子は豚肉に小麦粉をふる。もう二度と、勇利から笑顔が消えるところなんて見たくない。そのために勇利を真利ともども大会へ送り出し、バルセロナで勇利がみんなにかこまれて、代わりに利也と自分がここに残ることになっても、寛子は喜んでそうしたのだった。

　利也が厨房にどたどた駆け込んできて、早口で注文をまくしたてる。「焼き鳥を3、カレイを2、イカが2 ―― ああ。もうトンカツの準備しよると？」

「最初の便で出らすとよ」手を止めずに寛子は答えた。

　利也はくつくつ笑う。「最初の便ばい。明日にならんと、着かんやろ！」

　利也は焼きたてのイカに手をのばす。寛子がその手をぺちりと叩くが、小麦粉をふるほうの手の動きはまったく乱れない。「トンカツは明日んほうが、うまかね」

　利也は寛子の肩に手を添えて、こめかみのあたりにちょん、と口づけた。夫からは温泉のにおいがする。硫黄と塩の香。そのなかに、客に出していないビールのにおいをかぎとった ―― あきらかに、酒も入っている。

「勇利は金メダルじゃなか、そいはヴィっちゃんのカツ丼やな！」

「飲みすぎよ、お父さん」寛子が高らかな声でたしなめる。

「ちかっと、や！　付き合いばい」利也は言い返す。寛子は笑う。多分に、本当なんだろう。今日は誰もがゆーとぴあで飲みたがる。勇利とヴィクトルが帰ってくるなら、なおさら ―― それに、ロシア人は母さんのお乳と一緒にウォッカを飲んで育つんだよとヴィクトルが言い張っても、利也のスタミナにはきっとかなうまい。

 

**寛子は畳にすわって、家族にかこまれて、両膝に手を置く。世界の反対側では勇利が滑っていて、そんな勇利を寛子はテレビをとおして見ながら、微笑み、微笑み、微笑む。解説なんか聞いていない ―― 寛子に聞こえるのは音楽だけ、寛子に見えるのは、自分が何度も見てきたプログラムだけ。勇利の演技を見るのは、長い一日を過ごしたあと、温泉の湯にちゃぷんと浸かる瞬間に似ている。寛子の微笑みはけっして、揺らがない。**

**エキシビションでも、まだ勇利の胸もとには銀色に輝く幻が見えたような気がした。息子がヴィクトルの過去のプログラムを演じはじめると、寛子の胸はちくりと痛む。曲がなんなのかは覚えていない ―― ヴィクトルのスケートをちゃんと見たことはなかったけれど、勇利が滑っているのがまさにそれなんだ、と寛子にはわかる。憧れ、孤独、あの子は誰かを求めている……。**

**ヴィクトルが勇利の隣に並びたつと、寛子は息をするのも忘れる。笑顔のままで。寛子の睫毛にとまっている涙の雫を、誰も見ていない。誰も寛子を見ていない ―― なぜ見なきゃならない？　誰もが畏敬をいだいて、視線が釘づけになっているのはテレビなのだから。涙はけっして落ちない。寛子の微笑みはけっして揺らがない。**

**そして寛子にはわかった。まだあいまいな疑問をひとつだけ残して、ふたりのことを理解した。**

 

　その涙も今は乾いて、湯気と香りに満ちた厨房にいる。もし自分が夜に泣くことがあっても、利也だけがそれを知っている。

「いくつ、つくらすと？」利也が茶碗のひとつひとつにご飯をよそいながら、訊ねた。

「じゅうぶんな数よ」寛子はきびきびと応じる。「勇利はきっと、お腹すかしとるもの」

「カツ丼12杯が、じゅうぶん？」利也が笑った。「そがんたくさん、ヴィっちゃんが勇利に食べさせんばい」

「ヴィっちゃんも、勝ったけん」と、寛子。

　利也はちょっと黙った。寛子は夫のほうを見ない。指輪のことはふたりとも話題にしないが、利也がちゃんと見ていたことはわかっている。自分もそうであるように。ふたりが見落としたとしても、真利が秘密にしておかないだろうし、ミナコだって、寛子の前で嘘はつけないひとだ。髪をふたつに結んで揺らしていた、少女だった頃から。

　子供たちが帰ってきてからどうなるかなんて、ふたりは話していない。

「そうやな」ようやく利也が口を開いた。「おいもそう思うな」

　そして、妻の頬に口づけて、じっとしていた。「お父さん？」

「うまそうなにおいばい」夫はそう言って、客に出す料理の皿を運んでいった。

 

＊

 

『お客様へご案内いたします。当機はまもなくマドリッドに到着いたします、本日の空の旅をお楽しみいただけましたことを乗務員一同、心より願っております』

 

_その２_ _:_ _豚肉をとき卵にひたし、パン粉の衣でくるみます。保存しておいてもよいでしょう。_

 

　温泉に来る客はたくさん注文をつけるし、いつだって陽気、そして気前よくお金をつかう。勇利がファイナルを戦い抜いてから2日もすると、やっとチャンネルをどれにあわせるかで議論が戻ってきた。チャンネルのひとつではグランプリシリーズの再放送を続けているし、別のチャンネルでは大相撲の見逃せない巡業を中継する、そして世界のどこかでは、誰かがゴルフ日和のことを思いながら、明日の空模様を気にしている。

　にぎやかさといそがしさが、利也の性格を形づくったようなものだ。働きつづけで顔が赤らんでいても、足取りかるく宴会場と厨房を行き来する。出し忘れはない。箸の1本も、おしぼりも、盛りつけに使った海藻のひとかけらも。注文の合い間に、喜びに満ちた夫の顔が寛子の目にちらりと映った。だから、寛子の微笑みはけっして絶えない。

　厨房のなかは暑い。寛子の額に汗の玉がうかんで、湯気で頬がピンク色に染まる。それでも気にしない。きっと勇利と真利、ミナコそしてヴィクトルが帰ってくるまでは、おとなしく寝てなんていられない。

　ヴィクトルが帰ってくる。ここ、我が家に。

　出番をまっていた微笑みが一気に喉の奥でつっかえそうになり、寛子はぐっと飲み込んでから、白飯から立ちのぼる湯気でくもってしまった眼鏡の奥で、ぱちぱちまばたいた。

　豚肉を卵と小麦粉にからめるのに、いちいち神経をつかうことはない。寛子はもう30年もこの料理をつくってきた。運がよければ、次の30年もつくり続けている。生のままの肉を12枚バットに並べて、今日はこれで仕舞いね、と見切りをつける。ヴィクトルなら3杯はいけるだろうけど、ときどき夜中に寛子が目を覚ましていれば、きっと厨房でかちゃかちゃと、マッカチンを足もとにまとわりつかせて、ヴィクトルが夜食を温める音が聞こえてくる。

　勇利が連れてきたこの男の子を、寛子は大好きだった。ヴィクトルが熱中してしまえば勇利がなだめるし、ヴィクトルが感情をあらわにするいっぽう、勇利は控えめ。彼の元気いっぱいで、あくなき情熱、生きることへの渇望は、幼い日の勇利が寛子の膝によじのぼってきて、母の肩口に小さな顔を押しつけていた頃を思い出させる。今もときどき、勇利の体のあたたかさと重みを思い出す。丸っこくてやわらかくて、あの子は母の膝に安心をもとめて懸命によじのぼり、ちいさく体をまるめていた。自分の体を母親のやわらかな曲線に、ぴったりはめこもうとでもするみたいに。それができるわけではないけれど。

　ほかの思い出にくらべたら、それは、やさしい思い出。

 

**列車が出るプラットホームはせわしなく、乗り降りする人々でごったがえしていた。勇利はまだ18歳に満たなくて、自分の頬にてのひらを添える母親を気づかっている。寛子はじっと、息子の顔立ちをたしかめる。勇利の瞳は待機する列車をまっすぐ見つめ、乗り込む前に列車が出てしまわないか気にするいっぽうで、名残りを惜しむ母を邪険にはしたくないようだった。**

**この子はまだ若すぎる。自分の指を息子の手首にからめて、つなぎとめてしまいたい思いが寛子のなかにある。日本にも大学はある。コーチもいる。スケートリンクだってある。なのになぜ、世界の反対側まで行かなければならないの？**

**「あいつには、このほうがいいのよ」寛子には到底できないくらい決然と、ミナコが言った。ふたりは列車に乗り込む勇利を見送る。車両の窓から窓へ、勇利が通路をなんとか進んでいく姿がちらりと見えた。**

**寛子は心配でしょうがなかった。向こうへ着くまでに、ちゃんと食事はとれる？　お金は足りる？　長谷津を遠く離れて、自分を見失わずに、心くじけずにいられる？**

**「わかっとるよ、それは」寛子は言った。手をのばしてミナコの腕にすがる。やっと席を見つけて腰をおろした勇利を、ミナコがじっと見つめているのが寛子にもわかる。「でも、わたしの子やけん」**

**「それは私もわかってるわよ」答えたミナコの声に、はじめて寛子はなにかを聞きとった。ミナコは列車をじっと睨みつけたままで、寛子が自分を見ていることに気づいていないようだ。**

**寛子が勇利にさよならを言わなければならないとき、ミナコがいつも近くにいた。**

**17歳の勇利の手に、奨学金の通知と入学案内が握られていたとき、そのうしろでミナコはくるくると、喜びのダンスをしていた。**

**14歳の勇利が、はじめて大きな大会に出場したとき、ミナコの信頼が、彼の瞳のなかに小さな輝きとなって現れていた。**

**勇利が10歳、8歳、6歳のとき、ミナコのバレエスタジオへの愛情がだんだんと氷の上への愛情に変わっていったとき。ミナコはこの子の気質の変化を、気にしたりしなかった。彼女は彼を育て、才能ある小鳥が飛び立っていくのを許したのだ。**

**今となっては、4歳の頃の勇利を思い出すには写真が必要だ。小さな男の子が電車と飛行機のおもちゃを持った両腕をいっぱいに広げて、ゆーとぴあのなかを明るく元気いっぱい、駆けていく。幼くて、愛くるしかった勇利。あの頃の勇利は、まだ寛子だけのもの。そして17歳の勇利の姿が、一番身近に寛子のなかに残っている。その果敢な面差しは、若さや緊張を隠せない。潤んだ瞳で微笑んで、勇利は列車の窓ごしに、最後の一礼を残していく ―― 悲しくて、でも喜びの予感に満ちて。ガラスにてのひらを押しつけて、静かにじっと別れの挨拶をつづける。**

**「あいつは、こうするのが一番なのよ」またミナコが言って、その腕を寛子のひじのあたりにぐっとからめた。寛子はもう一度、ちらりとミナコを見る。**

**「先輩、泣いとると」寛子は驚いて口にした。**

**きっとしてミナコは言い返す。「泣いてなんかないわよ！」トウシューズを履いたときみたいな、誇り高く厳しい声。寛子は口もとに手をあてて、声をあげて笑った。**

**「ただね ―― あいつが真利にくっついてバレエ教室に来たときのこと、覚えてる？」**

**「あの子はまだ2歳やったのに、真利とおんなじくらい大きかよって、思い込んどったね」寛子も思い出しながら、にっこりした。**

**「あいつったら、姉さんのシューズを先に勝手に履いちゃって、返そうとしなかったわ！」かぶりを振りつつミナコが笑う。「あのときはこう思ったもんだわ、寛ちゃんのとこの息子は、娘よりもいいバレエダンサーになるんじゃないかってね」**

**「なしてミナコ先輩があの子をバレエに引きとめんかったのか、ようわからんよ」と、寛子。**

**ミナコは勇利が飛び立っていけるように、翼を与えた。そして寛子はミナコに腹を立てたのだ、それは単純に。**

**列車が動きはじめる。**

**「たぶん、あんたがあいつを手放したがらなかったのと、おなじ理由でしょうよ」と、ミナコ。**

**でも、勇利の心がくじけたとき、彼が頼るのはきっと寛子のほう。そして寛子が追っていけない場所へ、ミナコは彼をやったのだ。寛子はミナコに、腹を立てたのだ。**

**そしてそれ以上にずっと、寛子はミナコに感謝した。**

**寛子がもう一度列車のほうを見ると、勇利の姿は視界から消えていた。**

**「きっと自慢の息子になるわよ」ミナコは言った。**

**もう自慢になっとるよ、口には出さず、寛子は思った。**

 

　ヴィクトルの来訪は、あの日の勇利が戻ってきたかのようだった。彼の一挙手一投足すべてに、活力と笑顔があふれている。夏を過ごし、秋を迎え、そして深い冬へと向かうなかで息子が変わっていくのを、寛子はずっと見ていた。勇利の瞳が強く、明るく輝いていく。足取りが軽やかになっていく。力と希望と喜びが、体じゅうにみなぎっていく。

　ヴィクトルの成したことが、メダルを獲らせて首にかけさせてやっただけじゃないことも、寛子はわかっている。

　ヴィクトルはきっとカツ丼を3杯ぺろりと食べてしまい、フクースナとたたえて、心から感謝を込めて寛子のほっぺたにキスなぞするんだろう。寛子は家族のためにカツ丼を30年もつくり続けてきたし、銀メダルを手にした勇利もカツ丼をきっと喜んで食べる ―― でも今、食べさせてあげたいと寛子が一番願っているのは、ヴィクトルなのだった。

 

＊

 

『大変お待たせいたしました、このたびは出発が遅れ、大変申し訳ございません。マドリッド～東京成田国際空港間、日本航空7088便の調整が終了いたしました。このあと10分ほどで、ご搭乗のご案内をいたします』

 

_その３_ _：　トンカツを揚げます。衣が黄金色に変わるまで、ひっくり返しながらじっくり揚げましょう。_

 

　鍋の油がぱちぱち爆ぜる。なごやかな声が日帰り温泉に響き、宴もたけなわであることがわかる。寛子は鼻歌をうたいながら、揚がっていくトンカツを見つめている。油のなかで、衣の端のほうがうっすらと金色に変わる。宴会場からは注文がひっきりなしに入ってくる。スペアリブに餃子、ネギとソースたっぷりのお好み焼き、豚の串焼きに、カキフライ。注文主たちはもう、利也がふるまうビールや酒でだいぶできあがっているとみえる。厨房はおいしそうな磯の香やしょうゆ、だしのうまみのにおいでいっぱいだ。すべての料理の味をみて、ちょっとずつととのえて、すべてをほどよく仕上げると、トンカツを油からいったん引きあげて、ほかの料理のために場所を空ける。

　美しく、油が衣にからんで光を浴びる。こまかな泡がきらきら光ってはじけていく。勇利の指にはめられた環がスポットライトを浴びて、きらきら光って、そして勇利の瞳も明るく輝き、ヴィクトルと一緒に氷上をくるくるまわる。利也はなにも言わなかったけれど、でも寛子はずっと利也を見てきたから、わかる。彼は息子を愛している。正直で、やさしく、懐のふかい、そんな夫が人との違いにこだわるたちではないことも、寛子はわかっている。温泉と、家族と、そして長谷津が彼の世界のすべて。よその人間がこだわる性向の違いなんて、利也の頭からは抜けてしまうのだった。

　利也が気にしているのは、ふたりの指輪を見たからでなく、事前の相談がなかったからだろうと、寛子は考える。

　寛子は夫を愛しているけれど、ちゃんと見る目はある。こちらから前もって伝えておく必要はない。ふたつの指輪を見て ―― 寛子はほっとしたし、それとおなじ尺度で、心配もしていた。少なくともヴィクトルも勇利も、もう子供じゃないのだ。

　寛子が19のとき、利也が彼女の手に指輪をはめてくれた。

**「もっと大きかもんやったらなあ」利也は言ったが、寛子がじいっと見つめるその金の指輪は、とてもつやつやして、きらきらしていた。こんなに素敵なものを身につけているなんて、現実とは思えないくらい。**

**「きれかねえ」と、寛子はそっと陽の光に手をかざす。結婚する ―― お腹に赤ちゃんができて。そして、温泉と、宿と、夫と。**

**指輪の重みは、いつか自分にしっかり馴染むことだろう。悪いことじゃない、結婚の、そして母としての責任が待ち受けているのは悪いことじゃない。あのとき自分は若く、人生はモノクロームの世界だった。寛子の人生に、ほかのものが入り込む余地はなかった ―― これっぽっちも。**

**「よかね」寛子は利也に言ったのだ、心をこめて。**

**「ほんなこつ、結婚してくれると？　ミナコさんと一緒に長谷津ば出てって、バレエ続けてもよかよ」利也は言った。指輪のこと、温泉のこと、毎晩厨房に立って夕食をつくること。その後は毎年毎日のように、利也は立ち止まっては寛子に訊ねた。7年が経ち、勇利が生まれる頃になって、ようやく訊ねることはなくなった。**

**「よか、よか」寛子もいつもしっかりと、利也にそう答えた。微笑み、微笑み、微笑んで。**

 

　寛子は最後のトンカツを鍋から引きあげて、天紙の上へねかせて油を吸わせる。ぬくもりの残るカツを包んでから、冷蔵庫へ入れる。

　時計を見やる。まだみんな、ヨーロッパからアジアへと飛ぶ、飛行機のなか。寛子はまだ一度も聞いたことのない、低く唸るエンジンの音を想像してみる。一度も使ったことのない、きゅうくつな座席シート。飛行機のなかは暗く、人々が眠りにつくなかで、ミナコと真利だけは撮った画像を見せあって笑っている。旅先で出会った思いがけないものを画像のなかに見つけては、小さく歓声をあげたり、にんまり笑ったりしている。

　近くの席では、銀髪と黒髪のふたつの頭がこつんと寄りそって、上からそそぐ自分たちだけの小さな光を浴びている。エンジン音が響くなか、ふたりはやっと聞こえるほどのささやきを交わしている。手と手をつないで、肌に吐息がかかる近さで、言葉すくなに静かに微笑みあう。それぞれの指にはふたりの誓いのしるしがあって、鋭い棘のような光がきらめく。

　微笑み、微笑み、寛子の心はふわりと喉から飛び出して、今日一日に散らされた宇宙の星屑を、せっせと大掃除しはじめる。

 

＊

 

『お客様にご案内申し上げます。当機はまもなく、東京成田国際空港に到着いたします。安全のためシートベルトをご確認いただき、テーブルと座席シートを元の位置へお戻しください』

 

_その４_ _：　だし、しょうゆ、みりん、酒をあわせて、たれをつくります。玉ねぎを薄くせん切りにます。ご飯を炊きましょう。_

 

　朝日とともに、寛子は目を覚ました。隣では利也がいびきをかいている。いつもなら夫を穏やかに揺すっていびきを止めるけど、今朝の寛子はいびきのリズムにあわせて息を吸って、吐いて、両足を寝床からぴょこんと出した。

　外は雪だ。窓ガラスにとまった雪の結晶が雫に変わっていくのを眺めてから、寛子は絶えたことのない微笑みを、あらたにする。

　勇利が生まれた日、雪が降っていた。ヴィクトルがやってきた日も、雪が降っていた。雪は、ふたりを連れてきた。

　

　 **犬の吠える声を聞いて厨房を飛び出した寛子は、ヴィっちゃんを外へ出してやらなきゃ、とつい考えて名前を呼ぼうとしてしまった。**

**でもヴィっちゃんがもういないという事実を忘れていたとしても、反射的にその名を呼ぶには、声があの子のものとはだいぶ違う。好奇心に押されて日帰り温泉の正面玄関まで出ていくと、利也が新参の客相手に、この施設と温泉について説明している。**

**利也はどうかわからないが、銀色の髪をしたその若い男が誰なのか、寛子にはわかった。10年も前から、この人の写真やポスターについた埃を払ってきたのだ。もちろん顔だって、男の目の下にくまができ、長旅で猫背気味になってはいても、ちゃんとわかった。利也はほうっておけば価格やら支払い方法やらのことを何時間でも話しつづけていそうで、そのあいだ男は微笑みうなずいて、でも言われていることの半分しか理解できてないふうで、かたわらでぐいぐいリードを引っ張る大きな犬を、どうにか押さえつけている。**

**寛子は膝をつき、犬の顔を両手でつつんだ。やっぱりヴィっちゃんに似ている。「この子のお名前は？」**

**「マッカチン」ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが言った。浮かべた笑みはくたびれて、自分でも気がついていないほど顔に深く刻まれているように見えた。**

**「お父さん、そがんにまくしたてとらんで、温泉に入らしてやって！　この人、疲れとるんじゃなかと？」そして彼女はヴィクトルを見あげた。「マッカチンは預かります。きっとお腹すかしとるでしょ、こちらでお世話するけん、大丈夫ですよ」**

**一瞬の輝きがあった ―― 心からの笑顔。そんな彼を見て、かわいらしいなと寛子は思った。このひとは、帰ってきた勇利に会うために、ここまで来た。「ああ ―― はい、この子もきっとそうだね。ありがとう」**

 

　厨房は、昨夜彼女が閉めたときのままになっていた。明かりをつけ、材料をまとめる。卵、酒、だし、そして玉ねぎ。始めるにはまだ早すぎる。夕食の頃まで皆は戻らないし、その前にもするべきことはたくさんある。温泉は夜8時には営業を終えるので、そのあと勝生一家はいくらか心やすらかに過ごせる。なのでこの時間は、客の対応で手間をとられず仕事をすすめられる、最高の時間。客間の畳を替えたり、流しや洗面所、浴場の水漏れをしらべて修理したり。あちらこちらをちょっと塗り直したり、洗ってしわをのばしたカーテンを用意したり。

　そして今は、これが寛子にとって最優先の仕事。玉ねぎを切り、たれをあわせ、米の分量、しょうゆのさじ加減をいま一度みて、足りないものはないか、すべてに気をくばる。

「雪やな」利也が言って、冬用の帽子と上着を羽織りながら厨房へ入ってきた。「雪かき、せんとなあ」

「明日まで待っとらして、若い人たちが来らしてからにせん？」寛子がからかい、あははと利也は笑う。

「あいつらは寝坊すっけん！　すぐ終わるばい！」そして寛子のいる調理台を、ひょいとのぞき込む。「早起きやなあ」

「ちゃんと準備しときたいんよ」寛子は言い、そして利也はくつくつ笑うと、少し体をのばして妻の頬に口づける。

「そうやなあ」たしかに承知して、利也は言った。

　寛子のほうも、たしかに、彼を愛している。

 

**夕方遅く、練習を終えた勇利とヴィクトルが温泉に駆け込む。ふたりがふざけあう大きな声は楽しげで、聞こえてくるのはラーメンのことやスケートのこと、友人たちのこと。日が経つごとにお互いの遠慮はなくなっていき、ふたりがわいわい館内をとおれば、他の客がちらりと視線を送るほど。客の半分は眉根を寄せ、酒やテレビの興を削がれてむっとしたような顔をする。もう半分はあきれたふうに天井を仰ぐと、続ける会話の声を少しばかり大きくして、若いもんは静かにしろ、とばかりに注意をうながす。**

**しょんなかね、愁いを含んだ笑みが、ちらと寛子の顔にうかぶ。日帰り温泉にあふれていた愛しい思い出の気配は、勇利とヴィクトルの声が遠く消えていくまで、ずっと残っていた。**

**食卓の向こうで勇利の瞳がいきいき輝くのを見て、このふたりがいつまでもここでにぎやかに過ごしてくれたらな、と寛子は思ったものだった。**

 

　日帰り温泉のなかは静かだ。数人しかいない客も、昼食の前には家へ帰っていく。雪が帰り道をふさぐかもしれない、なんて誰も気にしちゃいない。するべき仕事を頭のなかで積みあげていき、寛子は誰よりもいそがしく立ち働く。窓のそばをとおるとき、積もった雪を相手に利也がどこまではかどっているか、外の様子をうかがった。

　利也の動きは単純でゆったりながら無駄がなく、30も若い男に負けないくらいのスタミナがある。雪かきシャベルを持ちあげて、道の脇へ、ひょい、さっ、と雪をはじき飛ばしていき、きらきら光る凍った表面に黒い染みを残していく。繰り返し繰り返し、30年間ずっと続けてきたことだ。髪の色を見れば、あれは54歳の利也で、40歳…30歳…新婚だった24歳の利也ではないのだと、寛子にはわかる。

　寛子にも、夫を始終見守っている暇があるわけじゃない。今だって時間はない ―― ベッドをととのえて、部屋をきちんと準備して、食事の支度もしなければ。

　利也が雪の最後のひとかたまりを、歩道の脇へほうり落とした。家へ引き返す夫の歩みはゆっくりで、筋肉にだいぶ疲れがきているようだ。利也がいつものように長靴から几帳面にとんとん雪を落として、玄関前で脱いでから家に入るのを、寛子は見ていた。利也がこちらを見あげて、にっこり笑った。

「どがんもんや」と、軽口をたたく。笑いのこもった目がきらりと瞬いた。

　利也の目を見ていたら、きっと寛子は笑い出してしまっていた。だけどその代わり彼女は目を伏せてまっすぐ厨房に戻り、用意しておいた急須に湯をそそいだ。利也があとから入ってきて、寛子がお茶を淹れるあいだ腰をおろして待っていた。利也の静かな佇まいと、妻に向ける笑顔は、彼女の肩におかれる手とおなじようにあたたかく、そっと頬に口づけてくれるときとおなじように、繊細だった。

　最後の数日間を夫婦ふたりきりで過ごし ―― もうこのままでいいや、と思ってしまいそうで、寛子は怖かった。ふたりはかつての若かった頃のふたりではないし、寛子がお腹に真利を宿して結婚した頃とも違う。でも真利が生まれるまでの時間は、それには含まれないような気もする。いつの日か本当にふたりきり、たとえば真利が誰かいいひとを見つけ、結婚して、自分の子供たちと家と、伴侶をもつ日がくるかもしれない。あるいは真利は、ふたりがいつの間にかすっかり年をとってしまうまで、そばにいるかもしれない。どちらもそれぞれに、素敵なことだと思う。

　寛子はお盆を利也の前に置いた。「お母さんも飲まんね」夫はそう言って微笑み、寛子はそうする。利也はお茶をそそぎ、玄関に掛かっている時計をちらと見やった。「もうすぐやな」

　寛子の胸がどきどきしてくる。彼女から微笑みが揺らいだことはなく、そこにほんの少し、気づかいも浮かぶ。「ええ、もうすぐやね」

 

＊

 

『このたびは、ピーチ・アビエーションをご利用いただき、まことにありがとうございます。525便 福岡行きは現在、搭乗手続き中です』

 

_その５_ _:_ _浅い鍋に玉ねぎを入れ、きつね色になるまで火をとおします。たれをくわえて煮込んでから切ったトンカツを入れ、カツをひっくり返してふたたび熱をとおします。_

 

「こんにちは、寛子さん！」温泉の正面玄関から、優子の声が響いた。わん、と鋭い興奮ぎみな声もして、3人ぶんの笑い声と足音をしたがえたマッカチンが入ってくる。

　つつ、と滑りながら止まったマッカチンは、耳をぱたぱた、しっぽをぶんぶん元気に振った。寛子はトンカツをあたためつつ、腕をのばしてマッカチンの耳のうしろを愛情こめて掻いてやる。

「こんにちは、マッカチン」寛子はやさしく語りかけた。わふ、とマッカチンも穏やかに返事して寛子の足もとに座り、しっぽでぱたぱた床を掃く。

　アクセル、ルッツ、そしてループが、調理台の隅にあった背の高い腰掛にぴょんと座る。もう20年も前、真利と勇利がそこに腰かけて、午後のおやつを食べたり学校の宿題をしたりして過ごしていた。寛子がさりげなくたしなめるまで、姉弟はごまスティックやらワサビ風味の豆菓子を、ぽいぽい口に放りこんだものだった。今この3つ子たちも、誰が一番長く鼻のあたまに豆粒をのせていられるかで大騒ぎ、でもきっとすぐに気が変わって、温泉に入りたいと言い出すんだろう。きゃっきゃっと笑う3人の姿に、寛子の口もともほころぶ。

　女の子たちはぺちゃくちゃとおしゃべりしている ―― 本当にとめどないわね ―― そんな子供たちを眺めながら、寛子は一度、フィギュアスケートの話題じゃなくてもいいんだ、とふと思ったこともある。お馴染みで気の置けないおしゃべりを背中で聞きながら、寛子はおねだりするマッカチンのボウルを満たしてやる。

「マッカチンは、いい子にしとった？」寛子は言った。優子の顔にポニーテールから髪がひとすじ落ちかかり、目元には5年前にはなかった疲れが見える。それでも、その昔勇利が恥じらいながら紹介したときと変わらず、優子はきれいだ。

「うちのちびっ子たちよりましですよ」ルッツの髪をくしゃりと撫でて、優子はいとおしそうに言った。「みんなが留守のあいだ、マッカチンをうちで預かるのをヴィクトルが心配しなければいいんですけど。うちの子たち、ほんとに犬が大好きで。この子たちもマッカチンも、楽しく過ごせたみたいです」

「豪くんはもう、空港に迎えに行ったと？」

「いえ、あと1時間半くらいしたら向かうって言ってましたから、わたしもずっとここには居られんとです。午後にアイスキャッスルでお誕生会をする予定なんですけど、ここでマッカチンが待ってればヴィクトルもきっと喜ぶだろうし。マッカチンを送ってこられる時間が、今しかなくて」そう言って優子は手をのばし、マッカチンの頭を撫でてやる。

　寛子はいつもの場所にボウルを置いた。食べはじめてもマッカチンはまだ、しっぽをぱたぱた振っている。おしゃべり3人娘は陽気で気まぐれ、それでもいつもと変わりなく厨房で過ごし、そして寛子はマッカチンの茶色い巻き毛に、ふわふわ指をからませる。

　見た目のことを別にしても、この子はヴィっちゃんとは似てない。仔犬の頃のヴィっちゃんは活発で、元気いっぱいだった。3つ子たち以上にトラブルを引き起こすことも、しょっちゅうだった。それが年をとるにつれ、だんだん神経質になっていった。大きな物音、知らない人間、長いあいだ独りぼっちにされること……どれもヴィっちゃんには耐えられるものではなかった。勇利が大学へ去ったあと、ヴィっちゃんは5年ぶん年をとった、でもヴィっちゃんにとってなにより悪かったのは、勇利がいつ戻ってくるかわからないことだった。よたよた這うように寛子のところまでやってきたヴィっちゃんは、ぶるぶる震えて、しっぽも足も縮こまらせて、まるで助けをもとめるのを怖がっているみたいだった。家族にはとてもなついたけれど、見知らぬ相手にはひどく警戒した。3つ子が訪ねてくるときなど、ヴィっちゃんは勇利の部屋までちょこちょこ逃げていってベッドの下にもぐり込み、女の子たちが帰るまで出てこようとしなかった。誰にも噛みついたりはせず、ただ怖がってくんくん鳴くのだった。勇利になついていたからこそ、寛子もヴィっちゃんを心から可愛がった。

　マッカチンはヴィクトルの犬だけど、あのときと同じように寛子の心のなかへ入り込んでくる。マッカチンのほうが年をとっていて、落ち着きがある。まだまだ元気だ ―― 息子たちのあとについて毎日、アイスキャッスルまでの道のりを駆けていき、そして帰り支度をする頃まで、そこで満足そうに眠り込んでいた。ゆーとぴあではヴィクトルか寛子のそばにいるのが嬉しいらしく、ずっとあとをついてまわり、いつもご機嫌で、お行儀もよい。

　ヴィっちゃんがもう少し長生きしてくれていたら、と寛子は思う。マッカチンなら、きっとヴィっちゃんと仲良しになれたろう。

「ああ、カツ丼をつくってるんですか？」調理台に並べられた材料を見て、優子が訊ねた。

「勇利は勝ってないよ！」ルッツが叫ぶ。

「そうだよ、銀メダルだもん、金じゃなきゃカツ丼は食べられないって言ってた！」同じくループも叫ぶ。

「金なら獲ったよ、だって指輪をしてたじゃない！」アクセルも叫び、娘たちは大笑いする。

「あんたたち！」優子がぴしゃりと言った。「もうやめなさい！」

「トンカツひっくり返してくれん？　ね、優ちゃん」寛子が言って、マッカチンの耳のうしろをもう一度掻いてやる。マッカチンのしっぽが、ぱふん、と床をひと叩き。

「ママ、温泉に入りたい！」ループが声をあげ、3人娘はばたばた腰掛からおりる。

「もう勇利くんの靴下、勝手に持ち出すんじゃないよ！」優子は娘たちの背中に叫んで、3人がいなくなるや調理台にもたれかかった。「こちらの都合に気をつかわなくていいですよ。ワンちゃんと一緒にいられて、それで寛子さんのお手伝いができるんですから、寛子さんも無理せんでくださいね」

「時間のやりくりなら得意やけん」少し驚いて寛子は言った。マッカチンをもうひと撫でして、立ちあがる。顔が火照ってきた。

 

**「……それでね、一緒にアラベスクしながら、氷の上を滑ってったんだ。そしたら、完璧ですねってコーチが言ってくれて、それから優ちゃんが、トリプルサルコウを跳んだんだ、お母さん。トリプルサルコウだよ！　コーチがね、僕が優ちゃんみたいに速くスピンができるようになったら、僕たちにペアの振付をつくってあげようかって言ってくれてね ―― 」**

**「へえ」息子に恥ずかしい思いをさせまいと、寛子は笑みが広がらないよう気をつけた。以前リンクで会ったあの愛らしい女の子はかいがいしく勇利の世話を焼いてくれていて、どうやらミナコに紹介されてからずっと、氷の上で勇利を守ってやるべく頑張っているみたいだ。「優ちゃんとスケートするの、好いとう？」**

**顔をしかめる勇利。「僕、まだトリプルサルコウができないよ」**

**「ばってん、コーチが勇利はペアの選手になれるって言ってくれるなら ―― 」**

**顔をしかめる勇利。「お母さん。優ちゃんを持ちあげなきゃならないんだよ。だって……優ちゃんを……さ」そして困りきったように手を動かしてから、真っ赤になってうつむいてしまった。寛子は声をあげて笑いそうになる。「もし、優ちゃんを落っことしちゃったらどうしよう？　もし一緒にスピンしてて、ブレードで優ちゃんに怪我させちゃったら？　もし ―― 」**

**勇利はうったえるけども、この子が優子と一緒にいるとつい口ごもったり、顔を赤らめたりするところを、寛子は何度も見ていた。「そうやね ―― 優ちゃんのほうがちょっと年上やし。練習すれば、きっと優ちゃんみたいに上手にできるよ」**

**「優ちゃんみたいにじゃなか」勇利が叫んだ。「僕はヴィクトル・ニキフォロフみたいになりたい！」**

 

　寛子の袖に誰かが触れた。袖の布地が、彼女の肌にふわりと当たった。

「大丈夫ですか、寛子さん？」優子が心配そうに声をかけてきた。「ここは暑いですし、飲み物かなにか、持ってきましょうか」

　寛子は我にかえった。くうん、と息をついたマッカチンが、いつもヴィクトルと勇利が温泉へいくあいだ、自分が丸くなってひと眠りしている毛布のほうへ、のんびり腰をあげる。館内のどこかで、3つ子たちのはしゃぐ声が聞こえてくる。女の子たちの歓声に、怒ったふりして唸る利也の声も楽しげに交じって、厨房にいるふたりの耳に届いた。

　優子は気づかうように目を見開いて、顔つきも心配そうだ。手をまだ寛子の腕に添えている。

　その昔、この娘が勇利とふたりで氷の上を滑っていく姿が、寛子の目にだぶって見えた。

 

**この子たちはいつか結婚するだろうな。寛子はぼんやり思いながら、勇利が友達と笑いあいながら、大会で勝利した選手の演技をまねるのを眺めていた。一緒にアイスキャッスルで働いて、勇利は小さな子たちにスケートを教えてやって、そしてふたりは土曜になればゆーとぴあへやってきて、家族にかこまれながら、みんなでカツ丼を食べるんだ。**

**かわいらしい夢。ただひとつ気づかなかったのは、優子と同じ気持ちを心にしまっている別のひとが、ベンチの隣に座って、ただ彼女ひとりだけを見ていた、ということだけ。**

 

「大丈夫よ」寛子は言った。とっさに優子の頬に触れる。

　毎週土曜日の朝になると、優子と豪は3つ子を連れて、温泉へ入りに訪れる。寛子が昼食を用意するあいだ、女の子たちは厨房の、あの高い腰掛にすわって過ごす。学校のことやスケートのこと、ぺちゃくちゃとおしゃべり。ループがご飯をよそうどんぶりを出してくれ、アクセルは材料の分量をはかるのが大好き、そしてルッツは最後に調理台をきれいにするよう、きっちり目を光らせる。寛子はそんな3人を、痛いほどに愛している。

　きらきらしている優子の瞳。寛子はにっこり笑って、優子の頬をかるく叩いた。

「今夜はうちに、夕飯食べに来てくれんね？　お客さんはみんな帰るし、勇利もヴィっちゃんも、よく知らん人たちにじろじろ見られるんは好いとらんでしょ」

「はい、喜んで」優子は答えた。寛子に触れられて、まだびっくりしているみたいだ。「ヴィクトルとも話し合わないとね ―― もし選手復帰するなら、練習時間も必要でしょうし ―― 」

　寛子は手をおろした。「そうやね」そう答えて、微笑みはけっして揺らがない。「きっとそうやね」

 

＊

 

『ピーチ・アビエーションをご利用いただき、まことにありがとうございます。そして福岡空港へようこそ。乗り継ぎ便のご案内を申し上げます』

 

_その６_ _：　あたためたトンカツの上に溶き卵をまわしかけ、たれで煮込んだ玉ねぎをかぶせます。卵がほどよく固まるまで火をとおします。（食卓へ運ぶ直前に、火を止めましょう。）_

 

　もう秒読みだ。時間はどんどん押している。利也は用事をつぎつぎと思いついては、宿のなかをどたどた駆けまわる。それを見て寛子が微笑むあいだも、夫は時計をちらちら見ては、窓から外の様子をうかがう。

「そがんすぐには帰らんよ」寛子は言ってやる。「まだ、荷物を待っとるのかもしれんよ」

「もう1時間前に飛行機は着いとるばい。豪くんは高速で空港に向かっとる」ふうと息をつきながら、利也はまた空き瓶を運びに外へ出た。

　寛子もくすりと笑って、子供たちの部屋を見にいった。マッカチンもついてくる。マッカチンは寛子が掛け布団のしわをのばしたり、落ちていた靴下を拾いあげたりするあいだ、外の廊下、真利の部屋の前でおとなしく待っていた。寛子がヴィクトルの部屋の引き戸を開けると、犬はのんびり入っていって、ためらいなくベッドに飛びのった。くるりくるりと2回まわって、昼寝をするべく丸くなる。

　ヴィクトルの部屋はきれいに整頓されていた。彼はきれい好きなひとで、タオル1枚すら、椅子の背に掛けっぱなしにしておかない。寛子は傾いていない額縁の傾きをなおすと、マッカチンが足跡をつけた、なめらかなベッドカバーに、そっと手を滑らせる。サンクトペテルブルクにあるヴィクトルのアパートメントがどんなところなのか、想像してみる。きっと、長谷津で今しているような感じではないんでしょうね。

　勇利の部屋はごちゃごちゃと、あちこち雑多に物が置かれていた。寛子はやはり部屋に入り、あたたかく歓迎しているように見せるべく、ととのえる ―― なんとかうまくいきそうだ。まとめてほうっておかれた、思い以外は。ヴィクトルのポスターはほとんどが壁から消えて久しいが、勇利が処分してしまったとは、寛子は思わない。ちょっとはきれいに見えるよう勇利のベッドカバーを引っ張って、枕をかるく叩いてふんわりさせ、窓にかかったカーテンの乱れをなおす。ちんまりとした息子の部屋は、ゆーとぴあの片隅にしまい込まれたまま、ひっそりと忘れられていた。

　ここの窓からの眺めは、寛子のお気に入りだった。遠く広がる長谷津の町のほとんどを、はっきりと見渡せる。冬のあいだは荒涼として、せつなく抒情的な風景となる。黒々とした木々はことごとく葉を落とし、インクが空に向かってじわりとにじんでいるようだった。朝から降りつづいていた雪はやみ、道端に積まれた雪はきっともう、茶色く汚れている。勇利の部屋の窓から見えるのは、屋根にふわりと乗った雪が、建物や車や柵の尖ったラインを優美な曲線に変えた姿。

　長谷津の海は、凍てつく白と、青と、グレ―のあいだで揺らめいている。寒い冬には大きく広がって見えるが、町が春の色に染まれば、その色は海へも流れ込むのだろうか。船は颯爽としぶきをあげて海上を行き交う。長いあいだ寛子は、小さく居心地のよい勇利の部屋にとどまっていた。

　6年前に勇利が出ていったとき、寛子は息子が帰ってくる日を指折り数えて、そうこうするあいだに5年もの月日が経ってしまったことなんて、考えないようにしていた。でももう、勇利が戻り、そしてまた出ていくまでの日を数えたりはしない。もしそんなことをしたら、いつか数えるのをやめてしまうときがきてしまうかもしれない。

　日帰り温泉のどこかで、ばたんと戸の音が響いた。とたん、寛子の心臓がどきりと喉もとまで飛びあがり、微笑みは喉から飛び出して、なくなってしまった。

　微笑みが消え、寛子の目から、ずっとおさえていた涙があふれてきた。日を数えてなんかいなかったけれど ―― でも時はいつだって等しく、ずっと刻まれていたのだ。

 

**みんな帰ってくる。帰ってこないで。まだ見送る準備なんて、できてないの。**

 

　勇利の部屋の時計はまだ4時をまわったばかりだ。たとえ翼をもっていたとしても、たとえ道路が空いていたとしても、たとえ空のすべての星が一列に並んだとしても ―― あと30分は、帰ってこない。

　刻々と、時間の過ぎていくのを感じた。

　まだカツ丼をつくる支度が残っている。

 

＊

 

「勇利！」

　微笑み、微笑み、微笑んで。厨房から飛び出して、腕をいっぱいに広げて、1年前にもこんなことがなかった？　あのとき勇利は、弱々しくいたたまれない笑みを浮かべて、コートと帽子とマフラーに顔をうずめていた。

　今、勇利は背をまっすぐのばして立っている。嘘いつわりない笑顔で、瞳には寛子の喜びとおなじ、輝きがあった。

　1年前、罪悪感と哀しみが、息子を抱きしめようとする自分を押しとどめてしまった。今、勇利の喜びが母に伝わって、そして寛子は息子のコートに顔を押しつけて、その胸の鼓動を聞く。

「お母さん、ただいま」

　寛子の微笑みが勇利の顔にある。これは鏡に映ってるんじゃない ―― 微笑みは大きく広がった。

 

＊

 

_その７_ _：　どんぶりにご飯を盛り、上にトンカツをのせます。鍋に残ったたれをかけ、アサツキを散らして仕上げましょう。_

 

　一緒に座って食べよう、と誰もが寛子に言ってくれた。でもそういうわけにはいかない。すべきことも、運んでくるべきものも、まだまだたくさんある。どの顔も疲れているし、やっと席についた安心感は、とてつもないスピードではるばる戻ってきたせいじゃない。

　喜びにあふれるミナコの顔。

　泰然とかまえる真利。

　わくわくするヴィクトル。

　びっくりしている勇利の顔。その前にカツ丼を置くと勇利は飛びあがったけれど、にっこりと母を見あげたその顔はとても輝いていて、とても若い。その顔に、寛子はあらゆる年頃の勇利を見る ―― 17歳、10歳、5歳、そして2歳の勇利。長旅の疲れでまだ目は赤く、目の下のくまから、休息が必要だとわかる。

「僕、勝ってないよ、お母さん」

「金メダルにも代えられんもんがあるけん」寛子が言った。食卓がどっと笑いにあふれ、抗議の声がかぶさる。勇利の顔は真っ赤になっていた。

　ふたつの指輪が、電灯のもとできらめいた。ヴィクトルの手はじっとしていられない。酒に手をのばし、どんぶりに手をのばし、勇利のカツ丼に手をのばしてトンカツにかぶりつこうとする。箸を片手にすったもんだの末、あきらめたヴィクトルは今度は3つ子のどんぶりから失敬しようとし、娘たちの鉄壁の守りにぶちあたる。壁は突破できず、ようやく彼は断念する。

　マッカチンは大喜びの大興奮でヴィクトルを出迎えて、食卓と厨房のあいだで行き来する寛子のあとをついてまわる。

「俺の犬のハートを奪っちゃったね」寛子に悲愴めかして、それでもにっこり笑ってヴィクトルは言った。「今度は肉まんで、かな」

「取り戻したらよかね。いつでも待っとるけん」寛子はそう言ってやり、ぽん、とマッカチンのやわらかな頭をやさしく叩く。ヴィクトルは微笑んで、かぶりを振った。

　その後しばらくして、庭のほうから会話が、寛子の耳に届く。

「いつか、こがんときがくると思っとったばい」利也がヴィクトルに語りかける。「ヴィっちゃんと勇利ははじめから、特別やったけん。ばってん、あんたも前もって言ってくれたらなあ」

 

**「こがんことは、わかっとったばい」寛子の父はなんとか顔を厳めしく見せようとしていて、そのうしろでは母が子守歌を口ずさんでいる。だけど寛子は、生まれてくる孫をどんなふうに可愛がろうか、父はもう楽しみでしょうがないのだと知っている。「前もって済まさんとならんことが、あったじゃろ」**

 

「できれば俺もそうしたかったんですが」ヴィクトルが苦笑した。自分の手を掲げて、その指にはまった指輪を見つめる。「勇利はいつだって、俺を驚かせてくれるんです」

 

**そして桜の木の下で、利也は寛子に口づけた。「おいは後悔せん、ちっとも」寛子の体に腕をまわして、そっとささやくのだった。**

 

　利也はしばし絶句していた。「なんや……勇利が？　うちの勇利が？　あんたに、か？」

　そしてどういうわけか、寛子は驚かない。

　寛子は宴会場に戻った。みんなまだ食事の最中で、笑いあって、食卓をかこんで、話に花を咲かせている。バルセロナやデトロイトでのこと、ふたりで大会を戦ったことや、浜辺に遊んだときのこと。3つ子が肉まんをちぎってマッカチンにやり、マッカチンはそれをぺろりとたいらげる。優子は豪の隣に陣取って真利の話に耳を傾けながら、バルセロナの夕食の席でのことや、そこで見せられた信じられないくらいバカげた画像のくだりを聞いて、朗らかに笑う。豪と勇利は、シーズン後半にあたってのヴィクトルの戦略について、もう議論を始めている。

　寛子の喜びも、落ち着いてきていた。もう微笑みが出てくるのを、無理しておさえなくていい。喉の奥に押し込めなくたっていい ―― そのかわり、体じゅうからあふれている。

　ヴィクトルがやってきて、勇利の隣の座布団に腰をおろした。勇利の体を両腕にくるんで、あごを勇利の肩にのせる。勇利が豪と話しつづけるなか、ヴィクトルは目を閉じて勇利の首もとに、顔を押しつける。

　勇利はリラックスしているな、と寛子は思った。見ていると、勇利のいっぽうの手がヴィクトルの腕に添えられて、ふたりの指先がからめられる。勇利の頭がほんの少し、傾いて、あごがそっとヴィクトルの髪に触れる。豪と議論する勇利が手を動かすと指輪がきらりと光って、それでも勇利は話しつづける。

　もう時間がない。寛子はじりじりと残った時間を数えながら、みんなに尽くそうと決めた。マッカチンの書類が用意できしだい、ふたりは旅立つだろう。このさき長いあいだ、勇利とヴィクトルがここへ戻ってこないと、寛子にはわかっていた。この子たちは一緒にいたいのだ、このふたりと1匹は。

　まだ誰も、はっきりと理解していない。勇利でさえ、自分が長谷津にとどまりはしないことに、たぶん気づいていない。ヴィクトルはわかっている。彼がじっと目を開いて、すべてを記憶に焼きつけようとしているように、寛子には見えた。たぶん、自分の将来に関する議論にくわわらず勇利をきつく抱きしめているのは、そのせいなのだ。このひとは神経質になっているのかしら、と寛子は思う ―― ほんのわずかでも、勇利が自分と一緒に来てくれないんじゃないか、と心配しているのかしら。

　しょんなかひとね。

「お母さん」利也が言って、寛子をひじでつついた。年をとって馴染みぶかい、寛子の心を傷つけたことなんて一度もなかった利也が、ぱっと破顔一笑。「もう全部、出したとやろ？　一緒に食べんね」

　寛子は微笑む。そう、いつもずっと、そうしてきた。微笑み、微笑み、微笑んで、そして食卓にはまだ手をつけられていないカツ丼があって、3つ子たちがそれを横目にしながらも、寛子の箸以外の侵入者から、守ってくれている。

「食べんね」利也がもう一度、言った。

「そうやね」寛子は言って、食卓をかこむべく、腰をおろした。

 

 

（おわり）

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 【訳者より】  
> 　azrionaさん作 ”Katsudon” 日本語翻訳版は、いかがでしたか？  
> 　作者のazriona さんは、創作に対する真摯な姿勢をお持ちの方で、今回の翻訳についてもこころよく許可してくださいました。この場を借りてあらためてお礼申し上げます。
> 
> 【2019.1.21 追記】日本の投稿サイト[ Pixiv ](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=10647066)へも掲載させていただくことになりました。ありがとうございます！


End file.
